Child Of The Goddess
by Connor16
Summary: AU. When you happen to be a child of a god. Who just happens to have one of the most powerful domains in the cosmos. You can just imagine how difficult life can be.
1. Chapter 1

Life sucks. Like it seriously sucks balls. Specially if your a preteen. What with acne, bodily changes and squeaky voice. We all have to go through it at one point in our life. But when you're a demigod you can't afford to worry about that stuff.

But I'm getting ahead of myself huh? Because you're probably asking what the hell is a demigod. Well to those of you who know what a demigod is. Congratulations no one gives a shit. Those of you who don't know. It's simple really. I'm half human, and  
half god. Yes god you heard right.

Perhaps I should start at the beginning. My name is Naruto Namikaze, I'm thirteen years old, I'm Japanese American and a proud citizen of North Carolina. Or was until recent events.

Do to certain circumstances I use to live with my dad who use to teach karate lessons and was a college professor.

The thing is I never knew my mom. I once brought it up with my dad. Who told me that she had no choice but to leave. I automatically assumed that was him trying not to say she abandoned us.

Anyway for as long as I could remember we've never stayed in an area for long. We lived in Japan until I was five, after my fifth birthday we moved to the states. First Hawaii, then Seattle and what not. Only staying no longer than a year or two. The  
only exception was when we lived in New Orleans. We were in the store shopping for food and I could have sworn I saw a woman with the bottom half of a snake.

Once I told my dad what I saw. He immediately dropped the basket of food, grabbed my arm and ran out the store. By the end of the week were in a another state moving into another home.

Rense repeat and there you have my life. Only things are different now. I can't help but feel like something is about to happen. Something that would forever change my life, and not for the better.

My dad feels it too. Which is why he promised to tell me everything tonight. Why we've been moving around, why it was so important I learned to defend myself. Most importantly why my mother abandoned us. I was excited and somewhat scared at the same time.  
I just knew that after tonight. My life was never going to be the same

It was sometime around five by the time I got back home. Do to time change however it was already dark. Which judging by the expression of on my dads face. Something was terribly wrong. Minato Namikaze was a handsome man in his mid thirties. Long spiky  
blond hair with bangs that framed his narrow face. Piercing blue eyes that seemed to look through you. With the build of a light-heavyweight fighter hiding under his professor uniform.

"What took so long!" My Dad asked. "You should have been home hours ago."

"Relax Dad." Holding my hands up in surrender. "After the movie Bobby and I got some food and decided to chill. No big deal right?"

"It is a big deal Naruto! How many times have I told you to be home before dark? It's not safe out there."

"What's the big deal about me being out after dark? Hell you don't even let me run to the car at night to grab something. You always hav to go and get it." I huffed. I was literally sick and tired of him always telling me why I need to stay in before  
dark.

My dad massaged the bridge of his nose sighing. "There's a perfectly good reason why it's dangerous for you being out. Anything can happen at night."

"Like what." I hissed. "You're not answering my question Dad. You promised to give me answers tonight." I reminded him.

"You'll get them I promise. It's just I'm not sure how to begin." Dad groans. The look on my fathers face was one I've never seen. It was like he was nervous and scared all at once. His eyes constantly darting to the windows and doors.

"Dad?" I asked hesitatingly.

My dad looked at me as if he totally forgot I was there. This is how it's been with him since I turned thirteen. Always checking to see if the doors and windows were locked. Making sure I was home before dark. Staring at me like he was trying to memorize  
every detail about me. As if he'd never see me again.

"Does all this have to do with mom."

"Yes it does." He answered after awhile taking a seat in the kitchen. He made a gesture for me to do the same.

"Remember Exactly What it is I teach?"

Not entirely sure where he was leading with this I nodded. "Yea you teach Greek and Roman Mythology." Not something I could forget seeing how he made sure I knew just about every scrab of it.

"Good. Remember everything you've learned understand it will help you." My Dad says.

"How." I said skeptically. "Noneof that stuff is real Dad. Just a bunch of stuff people made up to make life cool back then."

Dad shook his head sadly. "You're wrong son. You have no idea how wrong you are. In what you've learned about the gods of old. What can you tell me about them."

With a snort I answered. "They're selfish pricks. Easily offended and always creating enemies for no reasons, and leaving they're so called children to suffer the consequences. For the so call protectors of humanity. They did a pretty shitty job at it.  
They also apear to move where civilization burns brightest I guess. First Greece and then Rome." I waved off.

"My father nods in appreciation. "Naruto the gods are real. So are their enemies."

"I laughed. I mean I literally laughed hard enough my sides hurt. It wasn't until I saw the disapproving look on his face that I stopped.

"You can't be serious Dad. It's all myth. Everything can be proved by science. Like why the earth moves around the sun. Why it rains." I argued.

"All things they wanted us to believe."

"To believe? You make it sound as if you metone." I muttered. Slowly the unspoken truth settling in. Yet I wouldn't allow it.

"I'm sorry son. But your mother is a goddess. It's why she left. Why she can't be here with us. It's also.." My Dad trails off look out the window.

I was so overwhelmed with what he just told me that I didn't even question it. I knew he was telling the truth, but at the same time I didn't want to believe it.

Suddenly my dad grabs my arm yanking me up.

"Dad!" I cry out.

"We have to move." He ignors me. Pulling me towards his room. Once there he yanks open his closet door and starts searching through it.

"Dad what's going on. Is everything ok?" I asked a little freaked out. My answer was a howl that came from outside.

"Please tell me that was the dog from downthe street."

"It's not. That was a hellhound." My Dad answers still throwing things aside.

"A hellhound. What does it want?"

"It wants you son." He tells me. Freaking me out.

W-what! But why?."

"Found it!" My dad says bringing out a black box and sitting it on the bed. Before turning to me. "Naruto I need you to take deep calm breaths alright?"

Nodding my head I did as he said.

"Good. Now listen closely. As a demigod you give off a certain scent different from other humans. That attract monsters. The older you become. The stronger it gets. That's why I've been so on edge." My father explains turning back to open the box.

"Then we have to get out of here dad. Somewhere safe."

"No **we** don't." My dad corrects. "You on the other hand have to get out of here."

"Why do I have to leave?"

"Because it's not safe for you to be here anymore. But there is a place where you can be safe. Here." He turns around handing me a black bow and quiver full of arrows. "Your mother wanted me to give these to you when the time was right."

Slinging the quiver over my shoulder I grabbed the bow, and immediately felt calmer. focused. Shaking my head to clear my thoughts I asked him what was on my mind.

"Where will I be safe at then?"

"A place known as Camp Half-Blood." He gave me a slip of paper along with a wallet full of cash. "That will tell you how to get there. The money for travel and food. Remember travel by day, be weary of night." Rushing past me.

"Wait dad!" I stopped him. "Will I see you again." I felt tears brimming the edges of my eyes. Knowing the answer.

Hugging me one last time. "No matter what happens Naruto. Know that I love you and I'm very proud of you." He then proceeded to the front door grabbing a gun. "Now go! Hellhounds don't travel alone. I'll buy you some time. Try to make it to the bus station."

"Dad!" I choked back a sob.

"Go!" He yells before swinging open the front door firing off shots.

Following my father's last command I bolted out the back door, listen to the sound of loud howling and shots being fired. Till they fired no more.

Like I said at the beginning. Life sucks. Here I am running for my life to the nearest greyhound. Which is god knows how many miles away. Feeling like a complete and utter coward, for leaving my father behind to fight off monsters. To keep my mind off  
the subject. I forced myself to stay focused on the task at hand.

It wasn't until I started seeing lights up ahead that I heard several howls pierce the night calmness.

Coming to a halt I notched an arrow. The howls were close. To close for comfort. My entire body was shaking in fear, sweat trickled down my back. I've only been in one fight my whole life, and that was because some jerk name Cory was picking on Ella.  
I seriously hate bullies. But that was your average middle school fight. Not a fight to the death.

My breathing was coming in quick short breaths. Only making me more scared. It wasn't until I heard was sounded like a woman's voice. Speak in my head that I started to calm down.

 _"Remember to breath Naruto. Remember what your father taught you."_

 __

 __

Taking deep slow breaths. I started to feel my heart rate slow down, the fear slowly eib away. My mind once again became clearer. I could hear them vastly approaching. Feel their bloodlust. There was three of them, the pack leader leading the charge.

My first thought was to take it out first. Then immediately decided against it. The alpha would be the toughest of them. It soul purpose was to gain my full attention, leaving the grunts to take me out.

Pulling back on the bowstring. I aimed at the hound on the right. My eyes begin to adjust slightly to the darkness. They were huge hounds with pitch black fur, blood red eyes and sharp fangs with drool flying from their mouths. Yet seeing this didn't  
scare me. For some odd reason I felt truly at home with a bow in my hands. Like I had all the time in the world.

 _"Let go!"_ And I did. Like a bullet the arrow shot straight past the leader hitting the hound on the right, straight in the head dissolving into golden dust. Quickly notching another arrow I shot at the left one, hitting it in the  
chest. Unfortunately the death of his pack mates only angered the alpha further. Causing it to pick up speed ramming me in the chest. Sending me flying back a couple of feet.

"Ow!" I groaned picking myself up clutching my sides. "That was fucking rude!" I glared at the monster. My response was a low menacing growl. I notched another arrow staring it down, as we circled each other. Nither of us making a  
move.

"Well come on then Old Yeller." I taunted. Clearly the creature saw the movie. Because it did not take to kindly to that comment. Releasing one last ear splitting howl before charging me. Reacting quickly I shot off an arrow. Which it ducked  
under. Continuing to barrel it's way toward me. Jumping out the way letting it ram right into the car right behind me. Toppling it over setting off the alarm.

Great! As if I didn't have enough problems already. "Hey! Bambi! No wait. Shit wrong animal. Follow me!" Running off down the road getting it to case after me. Last thing I wanted was another victim of Olympus on my consciouses. Once I was certain  
we were far away from the neighborhood. I notched another arrow and waited till the hound lunged at me. Before turning around firing straight into its maw. Disintegrating it into golden dust. Leaving behind two large fangs.  
 _  
_

 __

 _"_ You should take those with you." A voice says from behind.

"Son of a bitch Bobby!" I jumped aiming an arrow at him. "Don't do that dude. I could have.. wait what the hell are you doing here?" I asked suspiciously.

"Sorry Naruto." He apologized holding up his hands. "I was hoping until morning to explain all this to you. But it seems you've already been told you're a demigod."

"How do you know what I am? You a monster too?"

Instead of answering me. Bobby started to unbuckle his pants.

"I swear to god Booby, I'll hit you."

"I'll hit you right back." He said before dropping his pants and kicking off his shoes. Ok so I'll admit that I did look down. But I'm not gay alright?

"Dude what the hell are you?"

"I'm a satyr dude. Nature spirit and servant of the gods and their children. I'm a senior protector and my job is to make sure you get to camp safe. But we need to move now! Those hounds are just a scouting party. More will be here soon. Because  
I have to admit in all my years as a protector, I've never come across a demigod with a scent as powerful as yours."

Just like that I was reminded once again how my life has been nothing. But a cloak of lies. My dad who is most likely dead was the lover of a goddess, and here my best friend since I've moved here is a nature spirit. God does a demigod life suck. 


	2. Chapter 2

How are you supposed to feel when you learn your best friend has been lying to you?

The natural emotions are anger, betrayal, resentment. But when you've recently learned you're a demigod and now apart of the world of myths. It goes to a whole new level.

After Bobby and I left the neighborhood and made it to the station. I just sat there the whole ride to New York, while he explained how all along he knew what I was and how he's assignment was to protect me. Truth be told when he said I was his assignment  
/hurt me a little. The two of have been friends for the past year and all he saw me as was an assignment?

Make matters worse he knew all along that monster were closing in on my scent, but still choose not to do anything. Wanting my father to tell me all this himself. My father. Just thinking about my dad left a hollow feeling in my gut. I prayed he was ok  
/and survived the whole ordeal. Yet doubt kept creeping in dashing any hope I had. Another reason I was angry at Bobby. I asked if he stopped by my place to find me, in hopes he would know but he came straight for me instead.

"Come on man! At least say something." Bobby tries coaxing me again. To which I continued ignoring him.

"You're at acting like a child." He mumbles under his breath. Which I still heard and it only worsened my mood.

"I'm acting like a child!" I hissed turning form the window glaring at him. "I just learned that I'm the son of a living deity, and that every monster that parents make up to scare their children with actually exist. And to make matters worse my best  
/friend knew what I was all along and never told me. So please forgive me goat boy if I'm not in the mood for talking." I huffed turning back to the flying scenery.

From the reflection of the window I saw Bobby looking at me sadly. "Naruto, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. If I had it my way you would be at camp a year ago."

"Then why not tell me?"

"Because of your dad." He answered making me wince. "Ultimately it's up to the mortal parents to decide what they want. I mean you should count yourself lucky Naruto. Not many demigods get to live in the mortal world as long as you. Some are hunted down  
/when their six or seven. Frankly I'm still surprised. You give off a pretty strong scent."

I still didn't say anything back to him. Far as I was concerned my life was literally turned upside down.

"Look, I'll personally see to it if your dad is alright." Bobby said after awhile perking me up slightly.

"How will you do that?" I asked trying to keep the traces of hope out my voice.

"Chiron has a few contacts throughout the states. I'm sure he'll get some answers."

"Do.. do you think he's alive." My voice disappearing.

Feeling my friend place a comfortable hand on my shoulder I looked up. "You and I both know how much a badass your dad is. If any mortal can fight off a hellhound and live, it's him hands down." Bobby smiled.

I couldn't help but laugh at that. My dad is pretty cool.

A comfortable silence enveloped us for awhile. Bobby staring straight ahead, and me looking back out the window.

"So." I say breaking the silence. "Tell me about this camp you're taking me to. Are there any cute girls?"

"Naruto, my friend so many cute girls there you won't know that to do with yourself." Bobby laughed before explaining to me about the camp.

A couple of naps and a few hours later and we're in New York. Once there both Bobby and I decided we had enough of sitting and walked the rest of the way. By sun down was the time we made it to Long Island. Where Bobby led me through the woods until we  
/came upon an archway that read **Camp Half-Blood**.

"Welcome Naruto, to Camp Half-Blood." Bobby does a full spin arm spread out wide. "It's good to be back home." He breaths sighing contently.

Looking around I saw multiple log cabins and people wearing orange shirts and armor running around. I even saw people selling, sharping or making weapons in a forge.

Seeing the look of bewilderment on my face Bobby chuckled. "This is like a market. Here you can buy what you need. Herbs, potions, weapons and armor. But personally I would have my stuff costume made. Stuff you see here is weapons collected during ancient  
/times, and what is delivered by Lord Hermes' delivery company. This way." He leads further in with me rushing after him.

"Over there are the sables which is kept in good shape, thanks to our lovey Silena Beauregard." He points off to the right. "Here we have the lovey Starberry Fields, under protective watch by the children of Demeter. The archery range not far from it  
/which is always hogged by..Well I'm sure you can guess. Over here is the amphitheater, but really the training arena." Looking down at the center I saw a bunch of people fighting each other in mock drills. Or I hoped it was because they were going  
/at it like no tomorrow. I saw one person get sliced behind the knee making him fall.

"I haven't shown you everything but what do you think so far?" Bobby grins.

"I'm thinking you take this camp thing to seriously."

Before he could say anything he's interrupted by a voice behind him. "Who's this with you Bobby?" Turning around Naruto cane face to face with a girl probably a year younger than him. She was a few inches shorter than him, with princess curls blond hair  
/tied in a ponytail, Stormy grey eyes that seemed to be studying him along with thinking of a thousand different things at once, and had a slight narrowish face.

"Ah, it's just you Annabeth. Naruto I would like you to meet Annabeth, daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. Annabeth meet my friend Naruto."

"Hi it's nice to meet you." Holding out my hand to shake. Instead of shaking it she just looked back at Bobby.

"Determined or undetermined?"

"Which do you think." Was the reply getting her to sigh as if it was a bother.

"I take it he hasn't seen Chiron yet?"

"Nope not yet. I'm just about to take him now."

Looking back at me she smirked before saying. "Try not to die newbie." Before running off.

"You forgot to add rudeness to that list." I gritted.

After my meeting with the queen of all rudeness. Bobby took me to the Big House, where sitting in a wheelchair reading a book was a middle aged man, with brown hair and eyes a trimmed beard, wearing a reddish business jacket.

It wasn't until we where walking up the steps did he take notice of us. "Bobby glad to you that your back." The man greeted with a kind smile. "Who is this young man with you?"

"Chiron this is Naruto, the demigod I wrote to you about. Naruto this is Chiron the living legend himself. Think of every famous Greek hero in history and they've all been trianed by him." Bobby praised getting a chuckle from the man.

"I appreciate the kind words Bobby, but all I really did is just help set them on their path. Now how was your travel getting here? No trouble I hope." Chiron speaks directly to me. Making me stumble over my words. I still couldn't believe I was in Chiron's  
/percence.

"Oh. I-i ..Um had some trouble along the way." I admitted.

"He was attacked by hellhounds Chiron." Hobby explained.

Chiron nods humming to himself as if in deep thought. "Anything else happen I should know about?"

I looked to Bobby my eyes conveying what I wanted to say. Seeing him nod in confirmation I went ahead and told Chiron what was on my mind.

"Chiron sir." I begin to say only for him to hold up a hand stopping me.

"Please Naruto, just call me Chiron. Being called sir makes me feel older than I am." He smiled.

"Oh I'm sorry." I apologized getting a humorous chuckle from both Chiron and Bobby. "Anyway, Bobby told me that you had contacts throughout the states. I was hoping if you'd be willing to use them to find out what happened to my dad. You see he's the  
/reason I'm here today. He bought me time to escape by fighting off the hellhounds."

Chiron immediately gained a serious expression from the kind fatherly one a few seconds ago. "My boy you have my word I'll do e everything in my power to find out. I swear on the Styx." Thunder boomed in the distance sealing the promise.

Relief flooded through me at his words. Hopefully soon I would know that fate of my dad. "Thank you Chiron." Who nods.

"Now I assume that Bobby here has showed you our camp?"

"Yes si- I mean yea he showed me around a little."

"And has he explained to you about clsiming?"

"No he didn't. What's a claiming." Looking between the two.

"Well Naruto, a claiming is when your godly parent does exactly what it means. They acknowledge their child that way we know what cabin to put them in."

"Does everyone get claimed." I said rather curious. However judging by the sad expressions on both their faces answerey question.

"Sadly no. The gods have so many children themselves that they can't remember them all, those we do find end up staying in Hermes cabin. As the god or travelers he welcomes all demigods in his cabin. Then there are those out in the human world who don't  
/get claimed. In a way they're lucky." Chiron said.

"How are they lucky?"

This time it was Bobby who answered me. "Naruto even before getting claimed demigods posses a strong scent. Getting claimed by your parents only increases that scent."

"Have you ever had demigods here claimed right away?"

"Yes we have. Both Athena and Aphrodite claim their children as soon as they make it to camp." Chiron answered.

That was good at least. Means that there were gods that cared about their children, even if it was only two of them.

"What does a claiming look like." Before either one of them could answer a bright yellow glow appears over me. Above my head was a shining yellow sun that last about another minute before disappearing.

"That is a claiming." Chiron said. Then officially welcomed me with a smile. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood Naruto, son of Apollo, godof the sun, archery, music and prophecy."


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Ok so it's come to my attention that I made Naruto's mother a different Greek god. Those of you who caught on to that thank you for calling me out on it. I went back and changed it. Now for those of you who are confused bc the title clearly says goddess. I have these words for you. If you read Magnus Chase series, then you're hopefully familiar with the character Alex and who his/her godly parent is. Once again thank you to those who called me on my mistake.**_

* * *

Safe to say I was extremely confused right now. Seeing this Chiron spoke up.

"I see by the look on your face you don't clearly understand."

"Because I don't." I shot back. My dad told me I had a goddess for a mother." No doubt my face looked like that of a fish out of water.

"Yes, yes are correct that your mother is a god. I take it you don't know much about the gods and the abilities they posses."

"You mean besides the obvious? Then no I don't."

"I see." Chiron sighs stroking his beard. "Tell me Naruto, do you know how many of the demigods from ancient times were conceived?"

I thought about what he asked me for awhile before answering him. "Um, if I remember correctly some of the gods would appear as animals, like Zeus turning into a swan and seducing Queen Leda." Using that as an example.

"Good Naruto, very good. Yes gods would often times in a form of an animal, or sometimes in the form of another gender. Shape-shifting isn't just limited to animals Mr. Namikaze."

I couldn't help but feel a little green after hearing that. "So you're saying that my dad."

"No Naruto." Booby stops me. "Your dad slept with a women don't question that. Sometimes most male gods get bored and want to mix it up." Disgusting me further.

"Dude! That is just sick on so many levels. So you're telling me that Apollo got sick of giving it out, and decided to be on the receiving end? How rare is it for something like this to happen?"

"Now a days it's rare, but back then it happened quite a lot." Chiron said.

"So is there anyone else who had the same situation as me here."

"Ahh, no I'm afraid. You're actually the first demigod with a father as a mother to arrive in a long time."

"When was the last time you got someone at camp like me?"

"The Civil War."

"Great!" Rolling my eyes sighing. I was ready to leave it there until a thought crossed my mind. "Um Chiron? I won't be turning into a girl will I. Because I know at times that demigods gain some of their parents power."

Chiron didn't answer me and Bobby seemed mighty interested in his shoes. Their reactions didn't reassure what so ever.

"Bobby why don't you show Naruto to his cabin. I'm sure his siblings are eager to meet him." Chiron says changing the subject and ending the awkward silence.

"Sure thing Chiron." Bobby picking up the centaurs intentions.

After saying our farewells to Chiron. Bobby decided take off his pants and fake feet before leading me to the sleeping quarters.

On the way he told me how I would get a camp schedule from the cabin councilor, and showed me what all he didn't before hand.

"Lighten up bro. It's not all bad." Trying to get my mind off the fact I technically had two father's.

"Was that supposed to be a joke?" I pointed out sounding at all impressed.

"What? Haha oh, my bad man it wasn't supposed to." Bobby snickered a little. "Anyway here we are." He points to a brightly colored cabin. Walking up and knocking on the door.

We waited for a few minutes until boy probably around sixteen with salt-and-pepper hair answered the door.

"Lee, what's up man!" Bobby high fives.

"Gods above its been awhile. When did you get back?"

"Just today. Just coming from the Big House, and check this out. I brought you guys a new cabin mate." Pointing towards me.

I held out my hand but instead Lee pulled me into bro hug. "No need for that hand shaking crap. You're family." He pulls back grining like a mad man.

"I'll let you get him settled in Lee, see you guys tomorrow." Bobby waves walking off.

After watching Bobby leave us. Lee turned back to me still grining. "Well come on in bro I'll introduce you to everyone." He opens the door for me. Walking inside I saw twin sized bunk beds on both sides of the room, with tables full of bow's, at the  
far end were instruments and a small shooting range.

"Everyone!" Lee crys out getting their attention. "I would like you guys to meet the newest member of our family Naruto. Naruto meet your brothers and sisters."

"Hi guys." I wave shyly.

Lee made room when people came up introducing themselves. While I automatically liked everyone I saw the only names that stuck out were Will, Emily, Sarah, Micheal and Kayla.

"Alright Naruto since the day is pretty much over, why don't we head to the back and see how you can handle a bow until dinner?"

Not knowing what else to do I didn't see the problem and followed Lee to the back. "I take it your bow is in the bag." Gesturing to my right shoulder with the bag hanging off it.

"Yea it is." Slinging it off to open it up. Pulling out my bow and quiver of arrows.

"You know you should do something about those teeth." Lee advised peering over my shoulder.

"Like what?" I was honestly curious with what I could do with these.

Lee hummed a bit before answering. "Well they are a good size. I would recommend having a member from the Hephaestus cabin craft them into duel knives. While archery is our strong suit, it never hurts to learn other forms of combat just in case."

"Thanks Lee. Who would you trust them with."

"Beckendorf. Best blacksmith in camp. I'll take you to him tomorrow. For now show me what you got."

Nodding my head I armed my bow and pulled back to fire until Lee stopped me.

"Hold up!" He walks around inspecting my stance. "Your feet are to close together they should shoulder length apart." Spreading my legs out. "This gives you a from stance and helps keep the balance. Hold the bow a little higher, and lift your elbow higher.  
Suck in your gut and breath through the nose."

Doing everything he told me I waited for the signal to fire. While it did feel a bit uncomfortable at first I soon felt myself adjusting rather quickly.

"Fire!" I let the arrow fly hitting the practice dumby square in the chest.

"Not bad, not bad at all." Lee nods. "With practice you'll get better. You're dropping your elbow when you fire and shifting slightly in your movements. It's like shooting a basketball a complete follow through. Go again and remember to follow through."

And that's what we did until the lunch horn sounded. Me shooting arrow after arrow with Lee giving me tips and correcting when necessary.

Once everyone arrived at the dinner pavilion. Chiron got everybody's attention. "Heroes! Today a new camper joins our ranks. Stand Naruto Namikaze." Getting up shyly I waved around at everyone while they applauded.

After sitting back down Chiron continued with the announcements. "Remember this weekend is capture the flag." Getting excited shouts all around. "Tomorrow camp activities will resume and our very on camp director is returning." For some reason no one  
cheered at the last one. Someone even booed out loud which got a disapproving shake of the head. "Now with out further news." He held up his goblet which got a mirrored affect throughout the pavilion. "To the gods."

"To the gods."

"Come on Naruto." Lee nudges me getting up.

"What's wrong?"

"We have to give an offering to the gods." He explained walking over to a fire not far scraping some food into it.

Getting up I walked to the fire feeling a little awkward dumping my food into the fire. _'To my mom Apollo, just give me a sign on what I should do and make sure dad is ok. Oh and good health to the other gods also.'_ Just when I was about to turn  
away I could have sworn I saw a face in the fire smiling at me.

Heading back to the Apollo table I took my seat between Sarah and Lee.

Feeling a hand on my shoulder I looked at Lee who was giving me a sympathetic smile. "I know this is all confusing and hard to take in all at once. Believe me when I tell you that it gets easier. And what's more you have family here." He gestured to our  
siblings who were all smiling at me.

Seeing them smile brought one to my face as well. Maybe Lee was right about things getting easier. Like that saying goes. _"Tomorrow brings a new day."_ And who better to know how true those words were then a child of the sun.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto liked to believe that it didn't take him long to adapt to camp life. Just like Lee told him at dinner that night. Things got better bit by bit.

Sure it still took him awhile to adjust to Apollo being his mom, and how there might be a slight chance he too could change genders. Besides that everything seemed ok. After meeting Beckendorf, who was both cool and intimidating. After having his hellhound  
fangs forged into hunter knives.

After that the week seemed to fly right by for him. Narutogot along fine with almost everyone he cameinto contact with. So far he liked the kids from the Demeter cabin, along with those from Hephaestus cabin.

The only people he couldn't get along with were Ares little bastards and a certain blond hair girl.

Naruto tired befriending her. He swears to gods he tried. But whenever the two of them talked to each other. Annabeth always had that infuriating smirk, and felt she was insulting him with every word out her mouth.

Heeven wentas far as replacingthe dummies with replicas of her. Or caught her at the end of hissights during target practice...What? Accidents can happen. After all it was a camp for demigods.

By the time Friday came around. The entire camp was excited for capture the flag. While Narutowas both nervous and excited for hisfirst game. See how far he came from being a novice.

All Lee had to tell the blonde hero was that their cabin was against Athena's.

He couldn't wait to wipe that smug grin off her face.

"Ready to lose newbie?" Speak of the devil and she shall appear. Rolling his eyes.

Turning around Naruto shot a glare at his his fellow blonde.

"What do you want Annabeth." Naruto grunts crossing his arms.

He was already annoyed just being in her presence alone. Something she obviously picked up on, if her smirk was anything to go by.

"Just wanted to see how you were holding up. You know being this is your first capture the flag, sunspot."

Naruti grits histeeth trying to hold back a snarl. He seriouslyhated that name! Ever since the son of Apolloaccidentally blinded Clarisse with hispowers by glowing. Annabeth has been calling himthat ever since.

Swallowing hisirritation. The blondesmiled back at her. "I wouldn't worry about it so much. Things are pretty much covered, Annie."

If looks could kill. There wasn't a doubt he'dbe dead right now. But it was soooo worth it.

Annabeth's amused expression suddenly turned deadly serious. Her stormy grey eyes became like a steel trapped door, containing a raging fire. The smirk on her face became a thin firm line.

"Never call me that!" She spat venomously.

Pleased with the fact he finally got under her skin for a change, Naruto pushed the boundaries some more. "What's the matter Annie? You already have the part down. All you need now is a red sundress, curly red wig and some freckles."

Annabeth's face turned completely red with anger. Instead of saying anything back to him. She marched by him right by him, but not before shoulder checking him roughly.

"You are so dead dude."

Spinning around sharply, Naruto saw his friend smiling at.

"Bobby! Where have you been man?" Naruto high fives. He haven't seen his friend since being dropped off with his siblings.

"Work brother. A satyrs work never stops. Lately however I've been trying to appease the Cloven Elders, to allow a friend of mine to track a possible demigod sighting."

"Another demigod?! Where are they?" Naruto says excitedly. Mostly so he wouldn't be the new guy anymore.

"New York. And that's all I'm allowed to say on the matter."

Naruto shrugged not in the least bit offended. "Anyway, why did say I was so dead? You don't think I can handle myself."

"Not because of that." Bobby shakes his head. "You've always been good at adapting pretty quickly. I meant that Annabeth is personally going to knock you on your ass. Like her mother Athena, Annabeth doesn't take kindly to insults."

"Well someone needs to knock her down a peg, or four. Just because her mother is the goddess of wisdom, doesn't mean she has the right to smart off to everybody. Her siblings aren't that way."

"Trust me I agree with you. That's just how she is though. Once you get to know her, you'll find out just how cool Annabeth really is."

Naruto groans racking his hand through his hair. "I've tried getting to know her. Really I have but we're always butting heads, and that annoying smirk."

Bobby laughed at his friend blonde friend. Who was shooting him a mild glare.

"What's funny!"

"Hehe, you are." The satyr choked getting his laughter under control. "You and Annabeth are pretty much alike."

"How?"

"The both of you have dominating personalities. You can't stand it when someone else has the upper foot on you."

"When have I ever been like that?" Naruto said pointedly with a arched eyebrow.

"Remember Sasuke from school." That shut the blond up. Sasuke Uchiha, was a kid from school who Naruto hated with a burning passion. Imagine that one kid you went to school with and you couldn't stand knowing they were breathing the same air.

Every time the two of them were around each other. It was like a battle of wits and skills. Both knew karate from their respective fathers, and both were always trying to see who was better than the other.

"I won that last fight!" Naruto huffs.

"Funny. Sasuke said the same thing." Bobby said smugly.

"...perhaps you have a point." Naruto concedes.

"Of course I do. Wouldn't be much of a friend if I didn't call you out."

Naruto chuckled before getting serious. "Has there been any word on my dad." The look he got told Naruto everything he needed to know.

"Sorry Naruto, But Chiron hasn't gotten any word back yet. I promise as soon as he does. You'll know."

"Thanks any bro." Naruto says somberly. "I better go get my gear. See you later?"

"Course you will." Bobby smiled smiled reassuringly seeing his friend off.

Once Naruto made it back to his cabin grabbing his gear. Which was standard Greek armor, light and built for movement. Lee called the cabin into order.

"Fall in everybody!" Leading them out to the clearing in front of the forest.

Both teams gathered around the old centaur, who was out of his wheelchair. Naruto was a bit surprised to find out that his teacher was actually white stallion. With the brown hair and beard he figured.,,Well you know.

While he was laying out the rules of the game. Naruto was through the ranks of the blue team that consisted of Athena, Hermes, Demeter, and Dionysus.

The biggest threats would be Demeter and Dionysus. Both cabins had Home field advantage. He would need to be careful while out there.

While looking through the blue team, Naruto caught Annabeth glaring at him. Was it wrong that he found her a little attractive wearing armor? She was wearing brown leather armor over her camp tie shirt, leather graves and shin guards, her blond hair which  
was usually tied in a warriors braid, was lose and flowing freely in the breeze under helmet. Her grey eyes were cold and calculating as if she was thinking of a thousand different battle scenarios.

He seen statues and pictures of Athena in armor, and Annabeth looked like an exact replica of her mother.

"That's a good way to catch a bug down your throat." His sister Sarah breaths in his ear.

Jumping slightly he turned towards her to see her smiling at him. "Does someone have a crush now?" She teased.

Naruto felt his cheeks heat up. "Shut up Sarah!"

"You didn't deny it!" She song.

Thankfully Chiron came to his aid. "Red team! Take your position and plant your flag!"

Naruto rushed off with his sister calling him lover boy. Damn sisters and their teasing.

The red team decided to plant their flag atop Zeus' fist, which was nothing but a pile of rocks. Apparently it was named such because if you looked at it from an angle, it looked like a giant fist.

Naruto was surprised he didn't get stuck with guard duty being the new kid. Lee however vouched for him and was part of the scouting party.

Once everyone was assigned a role to play. A horn blew starting the game.

The sound of clashing swords and shields rung throughout the forest.

Naruto stayed back a distance firing arrow after arrow. Each one finding its mark in the enemies shoulder or leg. Those that close to him, he would switch to his duel knives cutting them down.

After cutting down a member of the Hermes cabin by slicing the tendons in his foot. Naruto felt a slight breeze blow past him. Usually there wouldn't be anything wrong with that, but when your parent is a archery god and personally trained Chiron in archery.  
You have to always stay vigilant when it comes to the wind. Last he check the air was blowing towards the camp.

So unless his grandfather wanted to help the other team out. It had to be.. Annabeth!

Naruto heard rumors that she had a cap given to her by Athena that turned her invisible.

Sheathing his knives he rushed after her. Passing many of his comrades who looked at him strangely. No doubt some thinking him a coward.

Making it to the pile of rocks. Naruto saw their sentry out cold and Annabeth climbing for the flag.

Notching an arrow that lit itself on fire. Guess he had another cool power. Long as he doesn't turn into a girl he would be ok. Shaking his head to clear his mind of the distracting thoughts, Naruto fired at the spot next to her hand.

"Wishful thinking of me to hope you didn't notice me run past you." Annabeth drops down drawing her dagger.

"I'm a fast learner. Had you ran by anyone else, you might have gotten away." Putting his bow away and drawing his knives.

"A son of a Apollo who's actually bright. Shocking." She smirks.

"What can I say. I'm just full of surprises." Naruto gets into a fighting position, with her doing the same.

"Ready to lose sunspot."

"Bring it annie."


	5. Chapter 5

So maybe challenging Annabeth, wasn't his brightest idea since attending camp.

Not only was she a year round camper, she was also the daughter of Athena. Therefore she never went into battle underestimating her opponent.

It wasn't until three minutes into their fight. Did Naruto realize he was playing to her advantage with close quarters combat. Instead he should have kept her at a distance with his bow and arrows.

This all ran through the son of Apollo's head. As he sidestepped a swipe from Annabeth's knife.

Once again the two circled each other. Naruto could still hear fighting off in the distance. Signaling that his team hadn't managed to capture the enemies flag either.

' _Focus Naruto.'_ He couldn't afford to be distracted right now.

Both demigods stopped moving. No words were spoken between them, they said what they needed beforehand.

No longer was this a fight to protect the flag. It was much more than that now. It was a fight to earn the others respect.

The daughter of wisdom raised an eyebrow. Her facial expression giving way to her question. _"Ready to go again."_

 __

 __

 __

Naruto answered by charging at her again. The two of themlocking blades for a minute before separating. Naruto went for an overhead strike that Annabeth ducked under. Reacting quickly he brought his knee up hitting her in the chin.

Annabeth falls back losing her balance. Naruto seeing this presses the advantage, only for her to roll out of the way quickly recovering.

Yea he made a mistake in fighting her. One look into her eyes, and Naruto could tell that she was learning from this experience. The longer she fought him, the more she learned his fighting style. The very few times he managed to hit her, were moveshe  
couldn't use a second time.

Annabeth moved this time. Getting under his guard. Naruto doubled back so quick he tripped over his feet. Falling on his back.

"Your footing needs work sunspot." Annabeth said standing at his feet.

"Shut up owl-breath." He retorts thinking of a way to win, or at least bring it to a draw.

"You should consider asking Luke for one on one lessons." She advised.

Luke Castellan, son of Hermes. The supposedly best looking boy in camp. Naruto didn't know why but something about Luke rubbed him the wrong why. He was all smiles and jokes on the outside, but something dark lingered on the inside.

It also didn't escape his notice how Annabeth would always blush whenever Luke was mentioned or was around. Naruto used this as his opening.

"No offense there Hedwig, but I don't want to spend time with your boyfriend." He baited seeing her face turn completely red.

"He..Luke. Isn't ... he's not my boyfriend!" She sputtered.

"Luke?" Naruto smiled. "I was talking about Mark."

Annabeth had a look of shock bewilderment at falling for such a stupid trick.

Either way it was enough time for Naruto, to cast a flash of bright light from his hands temporarily blinding her. Naruto jumps to his feet and pins Annabeth to the rocks behind her.

With a triumphant smile Naruto spoke. "I win hedwig."

Annabeth matches his grin with one of her own. "Guess again sunspot."

Naruto peers down suddenly feeling a slight pressure on his crotch area.

"That's unfair." He grunts.

"Not forwomen." She smiled smugly. Her vision returning.

The two of them stood there both with their blades pointed at **Very** vital parts.

Once again Naruto found himself asking if it was normal to be attracted to a girl in armor. Looking into her grey eyes, he noticed that they had a twinkle of mirth to them as she smiled. Her hair was plastered to her forehead from sweat, watched as she  
breath in through the nose and exhaled from her mouth.

"So..." Naruto swallows hoping he didn't get caught staring. He was not developing a crush on her.

"So." She repeated.

"How long are we supposed to stand here."

As if waiting for the very words to be spoken. The crunch horn blew. "The red team wins!" Chiron announced.

Annabeth cursed in Greek. "Skatá(shit) I've lost allies for the next game."

Naruto looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

"Athena cabin used to be allied with Ares, but I got tired of Clarisse and her siblings bullying everybody. Their team is undefeated. I made a lot of promise with my current allies."

"Don't worry so much hedwig." Naruto assures her smiling.

"Why not?"

"Because next time you'll have cabin full talented archers on your side."

"Howcan you be sure Lee will agree to that."

"Before the game started. I overheard Lee arguing with Clarisse, about her going back on her word. Just have to make it worth his while, and he'll join you."

"I'll take your word for it sunspot." Annabeth considers. "Now. If you don't mind." Gesturing between them.

Naruto turning red in embarrassment of forgetting their present predicament. Quickly stepped away.

"One more thing sunspot." Annabeth dusts herself off. "Don't call me hedwig."

Naruto smirks at this. "Why not? I think the names suits you. Daughter of Athena, her sacred animal being an owl. Besides you should take it as a compliment."

"How?" Annabeth looks pointedly at him.

"Because she's probably the smartest animal ever created in literature. That and she's a snow owl. Who doesn't love snow owls."

Annabeth gained a thoughtful look thinking back on his words. While watching her, he may, or may not have thought it was cute how she slightly bites part of her lower lip. Think what you will. But he most definitely wasn't developing a crush on her.

"Alright fine." She said after awhile. "You can call me hedwig I guess."

"Can I also call you pretty bird?" He smiled knowing he was pushing it.

"Only if you become a rich billionaire." She smirked walking away.

Naruto stood there like a stump.

 _"Did. Did she just flirt with me?"_ Naruto Thought stunned.

"Hey sunspot!" He heard her call for him. Looking up he saw her standing near the tree line. "You coming or what?!"

Finally deciding that it was just his mind overthinking things. Naruto rushed after her. The two of them walking side by side back to camp.

All the while he couldn't help but notice how she smelled like a bunch of freshly opened literature books.

Ok. So maybe he was starting to have a slight crush on the wisdom daughter.

Damn teenage hormones.


End file.
